This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment, specifically a motorized treadmill exercise device with an automatic safety shut-off feature.
Treadmill exercise devices are an integral part of the habitual, aerobic workouts of a culture focused on health and fitness. In the wake of the popularity of treadmill exercise devices, however, certain concerns arise as to the safe and proper use of treadmill exercise devices. In this regard, it is particularly desirable to prevent a treadmill exercise device from being inadvertently left operating after a user has left the device. This is desirable to conserve energy and also to prevent possible risk of someone getting injured by the moving parts of a treadmill exercise device left running.
A treadmill exercise device that has been left running by a user wastes energy. Especially in a home setting if the user is called away from the treadmill exercise device and forgets that the treadmill exercise device is running, the treadmill exercise device can consume energy for extended durations. In a gymnasium or fitness center, a plurality of treadmill exercise devices if left running when not in use would consume substantial energy.
What is needed is a system and method for automatically powering down the treadmill exercise device when the user has left the treadmill. Accordingly, safety for future users would be enhanced if the treadmill exercise device had the capability of sensing when the previous user has left the treadmill exercise device so that the treadmill exercise device can subsequently, automatically power itself down for future users.
The present invention provides a treadmill comprising a motor and a control panel including control circuitry. The control panel is adapted to monitor and control the motor. The circuitry is adapted to automatically power down the control panel and the motor when the circuitry has sensed a threshold change in an electrical perturbation from the motor during a time duration.
The present invention also provides a treadmill exercise device comprising means for determining when the treadmill exercise device is not being used and means responsive thereto for automatically powering down the treadmill exercise device.
The present invention also provides an exercise device comprising a motor and current detection circuitry coupled to the motor. The circuitry is adapted to sense when no one is using the exercise device based upon changes with respect to time in the current supplied to the motor.
In one embodiment, the current detection circuitry comprises a current sensor for detecting changes in current with respect to time, an amplifier coupled to the current sensor, a filter coupled to the amplifier, and an integrator coupled to the filter.
In other advantageous embodiments of the exercise device, the filter is a low pass filter or a bandpass filter. Furthermore, the filter may be digital or analog. In still other embodiments, the amplifier transforms and amplifies current signals into voltage signals.
In another embodiment, the exercise device further comprises an analog-to-digital converter coupled to the integrator. In yet another embodiment, the exercise device further comprises a threshold detector coupled to the integrator and a timeout circuit coupled to the threshold detector. Optionally, the timeout circuit may comprise a resetable programmable counter.
The present invention, in another embodiment, provides a method for automatically switching off a rotating running belt in a treadmill exercise device when no one is using it, comprising the steps of sensing a threshold change in electrical perturbations from a motor in the treadmill exercise device during a first time duration and automatically powering down the treadmill exercise device after a second time duration if electrical perturbations are not detected.
The present invention also provides, in another embodiment, a method for automatically powering down an exercise device when no one is using the exercise device, comprising the step of detecting changes with respect to time in current supplied to a motor. In another embodiment, the step of detecting changes comprises the step of inducing a current signal in a current detection circuit. In yet another embodiment, in addition to the step of the previous embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of amplifying the current signal, transforming the current signal into a voltage signal, filtering the voltage signal, and integrating the voltage signal with respect to time.
Other advantageous embodiments for automatically powering down the exercise device when no one is using the exercise device include the step of filtering by passing low frequencies. Another embodiment includes the step of filtering by filtering low frequencies and filtering high frequencies.
In addition, another advantageous embodiment comprises the steps of comparing the integrated voltage signal value with a threshold value, enabling a timeout circuit, and automatically powering down the exercise device. Furthermore, in yet another embodiment, the step of enabling comprises the step of resetting the timeout circuit. Moreover, in another embodiment, the step of enabling comprises the step of enabling and resetting a resetable counter programmed for a time duration.
The present invention also provides a method for automatically detecting changes in current with respect to time comprising the steps of inducing a current signal in a current sensor, amplifying the current signal, transforming the current signal into a voltage signal, filtering the voltage signal, and integrating the voltage signal.